Wireless guest access can include granting a guest user access to a company's wireless network. Typically, providing guest access can be accomplished using an administrator method or a self-registration method. In the administrator method, an internal request is raised to a network administrator, who then manually creates guest access credentials. The administrator method can be costly and time consuming.
In a self-registration system, guest users can register themselves for guest access to the wireless network. Self-registration systems may suffer from a lack of security.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.